Mix Up!
by Rawya
Summary: Tony, Anna, and Drew, three pretty regular New York kids. Their dad, Erik Destler,and no he is not the Phantom is a director at a local opera house and loves his kids.hence my statment before But one morning everything is about to change for these kids.
1. Switch

**Heres an modren story. But it will suck because I really hate mordren retellings of the Phantom of the Opera, but I got the idea stuck in my head and I want it out soooo here you go. Have fun, enjoy and R&R if you will.I dont, by the way if any of you havent noticed, own any body in this story except Tony, Anna, and Drew.**

**See Ya all later**

**ShadowPhantom1121**

**

* * *

**

**Year 2006 New York City, United States-**

She looked out of her bedroom door. She heard the thunderous sound of the piano. She saw her brothers poke their heads out of their bedroom doors a little way down the hall.

"He's never going to be ready for that meeting in the morning if he keeps on pounding away at the thing" the tall, lean boy of about fifteen said.

His pitch black hair, which was usually spiked, was all messed up from sleep. His brown eyes though were alert as ever. "Shut up Tony" a boy who much shorter then Tony hissed.

He was only about six, maybe younger, but defiantly not older. His brown hair was hanging around his face and in his eyes. He would slick it back in the morning. He always did.

Also his light, brown eyes seemed alert. "Don't tell me to shut up Drew" Tony's voice started to rise. "Phantom, O.G if you both don't shut up. I will personally do it for you."

Both boys looked at their sister. They knew when she called them by their nicknames they were in trouble. "Sorry Angel" Tony said, using her nickname, and bowing his head.

"Yeah sorry Anna" Andrew apologized. The twelve year old girl walked down the hall to join her brothers.

Her long black hair was tied up into a ponytail, her sharp hazel eyes flashing. She looked angry, but then she just grinned and said "wWhose turn is it tonight?"

They all grinned at each other and made their way down the hallway towards the room where the music was coming from. Even if it was two in the morning, they were use to it.

They pushed open the door and sure enough there was their dad playing the piano like there was no tomorrow. "Dad, do you realize what time it is?" Andrew asked.

The man nearly jumped out of his set. He spun around to find his three children standing there in their night things grinning. He smiled at them, though the right side of his smile was hidden under a white mask.

"Well I imagine that since you are here it is two in the morning" he said running a hand through his thick, black hair. His aqua colored eyes sparkling.

"You would be right and that means you must sing us something before we go back to bed" Anna stated smirking at him in triumph.

Their father sighed, but they knew he really enjoyed singing to them. He quickly sang them a song. Once he was finished, he smiled and said "Now off to bed."

They didn't argue with him, it would be futile anyhow. The three of them reached their doors, said good night and went inside to go to bed.

"Anna, Tony, Andrew hurry up or you going to be late!" Their dad yelled up the stairs. There was a loud crash, a huge bang and he was sure something was squealing. What was new?

As all three children came running into the kitchen, he handed them their plates. They always had pancakes. At eight he ushered them out of the house and into the car to head to school and work.

This was just another day for the Destler family. Thank goodness it was Friday. Tony was off to high school, Anna was off to middle school, and Andrew was off to elementary school.

Then Erik was off to work at the opera house. Yep, just another day.

**130 years earlier in Paris, France-**

Erik Destler, Phantom of the Opera, O.G and Angel of music was standing in a huge court yard. His mask gone his life over. He stood on a platform; a rope was securely around his neck.

_How odd that the device I used many times to kill should bring about my own end_ he thought. Then for the first time in such a long time he smiled, a genuine smile.

As the huge bell tower struck twelve the platform beneath his feet gave way and his last thought was _at lest there is no love in Hell._ Blackness engulfed him and the Phantom of the Opera was no more.

**2006 NYC, United States-**

Erik walked into the house, only to be run over by a scared Tony. As he got up he grinned. "Hey, Phantom what did you do to Angel, huh?" Erik asked. "Nothing."

Erik highly doubted that, but said nothing else about it. He walked up stairs and changed into blue jeans and a black button up shirt.

That night after dinner, homework (which only took a good thirty minutes) and chores were complete the whole family sat down in the music room and their dad began to play songs and the kids would sing the words.

Everybody found this better then watching television. Soon it was twelve and everybody headed to their rooms for well deserved sleep, waiting to start a normal, boring Saturday.

Little did anybody know but the next morning was going to be anything but normal and it most certainly was not going to be boring.


	2. In New Nork City

**Well heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. By the way nobody is mine well except Tony, Anna and Drew they do belong to me. **

* * *

Tony woke with a start. He thought he heard someone scream, he sat up and listened intently for a few moments, but nothing happened.

_Must just be my imagination _he thought, as he began to lay back down. He began to drift in and out of sleep until another scream startled him. _That's not my imagination _he thought.

Quickly he jumped out of his bed and ran into the hallway. There he saw Anna coming out of Drew's room, holding a very terrified Drew. Tony looked at Anna.

"Do you have any idea where that shriek came from?" Anna asked stroking Drew's hair, trying to calm him down. Tony just nodded his head; the cries seem to be coming from everywhere.

Then it sliced the air again. Drew looked up, his face pale from fright. "It sounds like its coming from Daddy's room" he whimpered.

Quickly Anna put Drew down. "Go into your room and do not, and I repeat **do not** come out unless we come to get you, O.K?" she whispered to him. He nodded and slipped into his room.

Quietly they slipped down to their father's door and silently pushed the door open. They walked in, but it was too dark to see anything. So Anna moved over to the window and opened the blind to let the sun illuminate room and the rambling man in the bed.

Anna let out a small gasp of surprise. There was their father entangled in his sheets like a straightjacket. His whole body was shaking violently and sweat beaded all over his body.

His thick, black hair was disarrayed and soaked with sweat. His eyes were squinted in pain making his deformed side looks horrible. But it didn't bother the children at all.

"What do we do?" Tony asked, looking concerned. "Well he can't exactly move can he? So let's just see if he'll wake up on his own." Anna said. She looked at him and said "Maybe it's just a nightmare, you know like we just to have."

Tony couldn't thank of anything better to do so he walked over to the window and closed the blinds. Then he and Anna left the room. They walked down the hall to Drew's room and knocked.

The door creaked open a little and all they could see were his two little eyes. "Is daddy going to be O.K?" he asked in a squeaky voice. Tony pushed the door open and in one movement scooped up Drew into his arms. "Yes, he's just having a nightmare, but he seems fine now" Tony said.

They began to walk towards the stairs and Drew started to tremble. "Drew what's wrong?" Anna asked as she stroked his hair to comfort him.

"I don't want daddy to be sick" came the little voice. Anna smiled up at Tony. Drew had a big heart and he hated to see people he loved hurt.

"Don't worry O.G. How about we go get some cereal and go watch Kids WB? We'll be just in time for The Batman" Tony said, beamed as the little boys head pop up.

"O.K lets go to the living room! High HO!" Drew said laughing as Anna turned around and said jokingly "What did you just call me?" Drew turned red. "Nothing" was all he said.

As they walked down the stairs they didn't hear the alarm clock going off in their dads' room. They were to busy laughing.

Erik could never remember pain like this. It coursed its way through his body like a trail of fire. It began to burn his body from the inside out and then after it stopped and he thought it done it would begin all over again.

He knew nobody could hear him and even if they could nobody would help him. But right now he cared very little and began to scream as the pain ate at him.

Then it all just stopped. He had no idea what stopped it but it ended. The strangest part was he could feel a bed or something under his body. _But I was just hung. What's going on? _He thought.

He felt something soft tickle his face. It felt like –but no it couldn't be. Could it? Was it light? Next he heard soft murmurings of people. _What is going on?_ He thought again.

The light, after a few moments disappeared and the voices left. He heard those voices joined by another squeaky voice. They spoke for a few moments then began to travel away from where he was. Then he heard laughter and the voices disappeared all together.

He lay there, feeling very confined by something. He didn't want to open his eyes yet so he moved around until the object of his thought was removed from his body.

Then he rolled over onto his right side. If he had opened his eyes early he would have realized he was perched precariously on the edge of the bed and that it wasn't his bed.

But the moment of peace was about to be shattered. All of a sudden a loud beeping noise erupted from behind, sending him over the edge with fright.

He hit the floor with a loud thud. "DAMN!" he screamed, excepted it came out all mumbled because he was still kissing the floor.

_I know its not that much of a drop from my bed and besides my bed has sides. Obviously this doesn't._ He sat up and rubbed his face. His whole face.

It began to worry him that his mask wasn't on, but as he stood up that worry left his mind quickly. _Where in this entire world am I?_

Drew had been the first to hear the thump from upstairs. He was sitting on the floor behind the coffee table eating his cereal. Tony and Anna where just coming in with their food when they all heard "DAMN!"

Tony and Anna set their bowls down and begin run. Drew would have followed but Anna yelled for him to stay down in the living room.

They ran as fast a possible to the door that lead into their dad's room. They opened it and ran in. It was now light enough for light to get into the room slightly or just enough to pull the room from complete darkness.

There standing by the bed was their dad with a completely bewildered look on his face. His head shot in their direction as they walked in and for some odd reason they could tell that this man was not their dad.

"Where am I?" the man asked. His question hung in the air for what felt like eternity. Then Tony broke the silence with the only suitable answer he could think of. "You're in New York City."


	3. What do we do now?

**Ok here you go. Oh and soory if its been a while but what can I say, I didnt have any good ideas. But anyhow enjoy it, R&R it, and well...ummm...yep I think that would be all.**

**You have read the first page so you will know the disclamier.**

* * *

"I'm were?" the man asked. Tony looked at Anna in a why that said _what is going on?_ She just shrugged her shoulders and turned to look at the man.

All of a sudden the alarm clock rung out again, sending the stranger that looked like their dad flying into the air. "And what is that damned thing" he hissed as he spun around.

"That would be an alarm clock and you would happen to be in New York City, in America" Anna said, trying to stifle a giggle at the stranger's crazy antics.

"What is an alarm clock? Wait don't answer that. First tell what year is it" he said. Tony looked at him and said "It is the year 2006, why?"

With that the man promptly fainted. Tony looked over at Anna. "Did I say something wrong?" She shook her head, "No, I have an odd feeling we're going to have an interesting weekend."

"So what do we do with him? We can't just leave him alone" Tony said, and then he paused as if in deep thought and continued" Or on the floor for that matter." Anna agreed.

With their combined effort they were able to lift him back onto the bed. "So what do we do with him now?" Tony said, wiping some sweat from his brow. "No idea" Anna replied.

Tony looked over at the clock, it read 11:45. "Well, why don't you and Drew go take showers and then you can come in and watch him so I can go take a shower and by, oh say, 12:30 we might be able to have lunch."

"Alright it won't take me long" and with that Anna rushed from the room. As she came back into the living room, Drew jumped up from his seat on the couch. "So?" he asked.

"Come on we need to go take showers ,oh, and by the way we are going to be having a exciting weekend, and not in a good way" Anna stated as she ushered him out off the living room.

Drew had no idea what she meant but he wasn't going to argue. They both took quick showers and she told him to go to their dad's room.

Once they were both in their, Tony left to take a shower and soon retuned. "So what do we do now?" Drew asked, stationed once again on the windowsill.

"Wait till he wakes up, I guess" Tony said from his place on the chair in the corner of the room. Anna just nodded her agreement from the doorway, where she was leaning against the frame.


	4. Shower?

**Sorry it took longer then usual to update, but my computer has a blasted mind of it's own and it is driveing me bloody crazy! But anyhow, now that I am done ranting here is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy. I will update soon if my computer is willing to listen to me! O.k so maybe I wasnt completely done, but I am now. Well...have fun...and review.**

**ShadowPhantom**

* * *

Erik heard mumbling, but he couldn't make out what the words were. So he just listened for awhile as his sense began to return to him. _May all of it was just a dream _he thought.

The hanging, the strange room and the annoying beeping thing, maybe it all it was a horrible nightmare. _Yes it's just a nightmare, but what about the mumbling?_

He listened trying to figure out what was going on, because if this was a nightmare then he should be waking up due to the fact he figured out this was what is was. His only problem, he didn't wake up.

The mumbling just continued. _Alright, something has got to go_ Erik thought. So he did the only thing he could think of. He sat straight up and found himself in a…

_Bedroom? Huh? But I…ummm_ Erik thought as he looked around the room he had been in before he fainted. He looked around, his eyes winding as he noticed the two children from before and then the extra one on the windowsill.

They were all now staring at him and he was staring right back. Then the tall boy got up from his chair and walked to the foot of the bed. _What is he wearing? _Erik thought.

Where ever that thought had come from he didn't know, for now was not the time. Then the strange boy started to speck.

Remus didn't know really what to say so he decided to go the safest route he could think of. Brute honesty. "What's your name?" he asked. The man blinked then slowly said "Erik."

"What's your last name?" Anna asked from beside Tony. He was still starring at them like they weren't real. "Destler."

"Wow! That's weird as our dad is named Erik Destler" Anna stated dryly. The man named Erik looked up sharply. "I don't have any children. What Opera ghost would?"

All three children just stared at him, "What?" he asked beginning to feel a bit uneasy. "Did you just say opera ghost?" Tony asked not daring to believe what he had just heard.

Erik just nodded. Tony's eyes got huge as he continued with another question "What year did you think it was?" Now Erik was studying the wall beside Anna as he mumbled "1870."

Unfortunately he still said it loud enough for them to hear. Their jaws all dropped in complete shock. "Did you just say…"Drew couldn't finish the question.

"Well this will explain a lot" Anna said trying to hide her surprise. "So you mean to tell me THAT OUR DAD IS NOW SOMEWHERE ELSE AND FOR HIS REPLACEMENT WE GOT A FICTIONAL CHACTER FROM A BOOK?" Tony screamed.

"That looks to be about right" Drew said, having regained his voice. "Oh this is just great" Tony huffed, flopping down into the chair he had vacated earlier.

"Ummm, you know who I am so who are you?" Erik asked. Tony just shook his head, so Anna answered him since her brother was busy having a mental brake down.

"Do you want our full names?" she asked. Erik was now realizing that this was not a dream and that he was stuck in this house, with these children in a year he never thought could exist. _Boy things are looking great aren't they? _He thought as he answered the girl's question. "Well I guess full names, since I think I might be here a while."

She nodded and started the introductions. "My name in Auranna Christine Destler and the mental boy in the chair over there is Anthony Charles Destler and the little boy on the windowsill is Andrew Christian Destler" she grinned as she saw a smirk roll across Erik's face.

Just like anybody who heard all their full names he realized they all had the same initials all went ACD. She almost laughed at the face he made, almost, but didn't.

""But unless we are in trouble never call us by those names" the boy named Andrew said. Erik raised an eyebrow as to question why. "Call me Drew, her Anna and mental boy over there Tony" Drew shrugged and continued "They are shorter." Erik just nodded.

"So you used to be the phantom of the opera, huh?" Drew asked sounding to Erik a bit excited. But Erik for the life of him could not figure out how the boy knew he was the infamous opera ghost, or why he was so excited by that fact.

"How do you know that? I understand your brother said I was a fictional charter but I don't exactly understand how." Erik, thinking he might get some answers.

"Oh well your name and the year you thought it was. Oh and the face helped out too" Anna said before her little brother could get in a word. _My face! _Erik thought as his eyes got huge.

The children seem to notice his reaction to the face statement. Tony got up and waked over to one of the dressers and picked up the white mask laying on it.

He tossed it towards Erik grinning as Erik caught it with no problem. "You know we lived with our dad since we were born and we have no problem with his face and your face is exactly the same way" the boy said grinning. Then it hit Erik he had been sitting here talking to these children without his mask on and they had not once said a thing about it.

He just stared at them not saying a word. Then all of a sudden he heard Beethoven's 5th symphony playing from a little box thing on the table beside the bed. Tony ran over and grabbed it before Erik could look at it.

The boy looked at the strange box thing for a moment then looked up at his sister. "Its uncle Nadir" Tony said at this Erik looked up sharply. Anna noticing this looked at him a grinned saying "Not you're Nadir. This Nadir works with our Dad at the opera and has been in our lives since we were born."

"Well what do I do? When con not tell him 'oh uncle our Dad was switched with the actual phantom of the opera and we are trying to get him used to the twenty-first century'" Tony hissed. Drew looked up, "Just tell him Dad is sick" he said simply.

His older brother nodded and flipped open the little box thing. _That thing has got to have a name or something _Erik thought as he watched the boy talking the box. _He's crazy._

"Hullo."

"Oh hi uncle Nadir"

"Haha yeah we are doing well"

Tony looked at his sister wondering how to go about telling Nadir that his phantom dad was sick when he really wasn't.

"Really?"

"Well dads really sick this morning"

"Hehe yeah it is three isn't it? Well we've been busy helping him do stuff so we weren't keeping time"

Uhhh no! No you don't have to come over we've got everything under control"

"Alright I'll tell them. O.k I'll see you later. Bye"

Whit that the boy flipped the box thing closed and let out a breath he had been holding. "Well we are safe for the time being" Tony said grinning. "Good" Drew said.

Then Anna turned around towards Erik, making him jump just a bit. "Well since its three already you may as well take a shower while we make dinner" she said. He raised an eyebrow.

_What is she talking about _he thought. She seemed to realize what she had just said confused him. "Tony help unnn wait what do we call him now?" she asked her brother.

He just shrugged as did Drew. That was a good question. What were they going to call the man who looked liked their dad but wasn't?

"When other people are not around can you just call me Erik and the other times when people are around you call me dad or whatever" he said. They seemed to like that and agreed.

"O.k well Tony can help him with the shower and me and Drew will go make dinner and it will be ready for you guys when you get done" she said as she walked out of the room followed by Drew.

They walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat down. "So what are we going to do?" Drew asked. "Good question. Neither of us knows anything about cooking" Anna mumbled as she put her head down on her arms.

"Well we could just go get something from a restaurant" Drew said. Anna looked up grinning "Great idea, I'll write Tony a note and you go get our coats out of the closet" she said.

Drew scampered out of the room as she started searching for a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly she scribbled down where she and Drew had gone as Drew came back with their coats.

They got on their coats, shoes, and grabbed their backpacks before leaving their 77th street house and going out into the chilly street. Even if it was spring time it was still cold, very cold.

They headed straight for the Italian restaurant and gathered enough food to feed an army. They figured that after the shower experience was over those two would be so hungry they wouldn't leave a thing for them. It was always better to be safe then sorry.

They headed home and upon their arrival Anna sent Drew up to get the two guys. When Drew got to the floor all the bedrooms were on he saw his brother dripping wet.

The man, Erik, was standing beside him with an annoyed look on his face, dry as a desert. Drew really couldn't help it as he bust out laughing.

Tony just glared at him as he walked into his room and slammed the door. It took a few minute for Drew to regain some composer and some air but he did.

"Erik you can come with me if you want dinner" he said giving a childish grin. Erik had no idea what made him do but he smiled at the little boy as he followed him down to the kitchen, but to Erik it just looked like a room of pure confusion.

Soon they were joined by Tony and they all begin to eat. Anna smirked at Drew as they both watched the two guys pilling food in like there was no tomorrow.

"Well now I am glad we bought so much food the way these two are eating" Drew said, waiting for them to stop grabbing any eatable thing in sight. He was afraid he might lose a hand if he tried to get anything. _Wonder how this weekend will be?_ he thuoght.


End file.
